vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terminator (T-800)
|-|Terminator= |-|Without skin= Summary The Cyberdyne Systems Model 101 Series 800 Terminator was sent by Skynet in 2029 to Los Angeles in 1984 to kill Sarah Connor, the future mother of John Connor, the leader of the future human Resistance. It was the first of the Infiltrators sent back on assassination missions by Skynet, and is arguably the single most significant Terminator unit as it inadvertently "fathered" Skynet in its journey through time, similar to how Kyle Reese fathered John Connor in his. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A, Higher by detonating his fuel cells | At least High 8-C, Higher by detonating his hydrogen fuel cells Name: T-800/The Terminator Origin: The Terminator (Series) Gender: None (Male by appearance) Age: Around 40 by appearance, he can live by 120 years Classification: Highly advanced robotic assassin/killing machine, interfaced with living tissue. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Abilities, Master in the use of all kinds of weapons, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses | All previous abilities Enhanced plus Regeneration (Low-High) | All the previous abilities Enhanced Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can harm models with similar durability to himself) | At least Small Building level (Increased physical abilities), Higher by detonating his fuel cells. | Large Building level+ physically and with weapons (Capable of harming model as durable, or more durable that him), Higher by detonating his hydrogen fuel cells. Speed: Superhuman (Above approximately 40 km/hour) with Subsonic Movement (Managed to sneak out of a car being surrounded by police and none of them saw him get out) and possibly Supersonic reactions (Caught a bullet with his teeth point blank) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1, possibly higher | Class 25 (held up a bus with one hand) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can harm models with similar durability to himself) | At least Small Building Class (Increased physical abilities) | Large Building Class+ (Can smash down a building with physical strength) Durability: Small Building level (Can be penetrated by armor piercing .50 BMG bullet and damaged by heavy impact with a steel beam. Otherwise undamaged by most guns) | At least Small Building level (Increased durability) | At least Large Building level+ (Can withstand physical blows from other T-800's, 1000's, and the T-X), Regeneration makes it very hard to kill (got reactivated by the T-1000) Range: Standard melee range, higher with various weapons. Stamina: Very High (As a robot, the T-800 can operate continuously on a single power cell for 120 years) Standard Equipment: AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide, Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun, M79 Grenade Launcher, Handheld GE M134 Minigun, M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle Intelligence: Normally, a T-800's learning aptitude is restricted, but when set to "write" instead of "read" mode, they can adapt to and develop almost human personalities. They are also able to quickly adapt to and use technology/weapons/vehicles. Weaknesses: Water, the Terminators cannot swim | Similar weaknesses to the T-1000. Key: T-800 | T-850 | Expanded Universe (Books/Comics) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Heavy (Team Fortress) The Heavy's Profile (Terminator T-800 was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terminator Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bikers Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Villain Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Iconic Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8